


Two of Us

by SenpaiFrerard



Series: A Day in Life [3]
Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	Two of Us

Franks watching Gerard with Georgia she's showing him a painting she did at school and Frank smiles to himself. He remembers when they first got together he was 14 and Gerard 18.

Frank knew he was a little young to be hanging out with him but it didn't so him. They couldn't hang out at his house because his parents just thought they were friends.

They'd have flipped if she found out they were dating, which she did eventually. She tried to keep Frank from seeing Gerard. 

In the end she couldn't stop him because they went to the same school. She had the whole "you better treat my son right" conversation with Gerard.

Gerard didn't tell Frank what his mother said to him until after a year of them dating. Frank was upset when Gerard left for college after he graduated. 

Frank was sure that Gerard would just blow him off a few months after he left. He was surprised when Gerard didn't though and he talked to him almost every night.

They got into a lot of fights when Gerards finals finally rolled around and didn't speak for a whole month. Frank didn't tell his mother because he didn't want her to worry even though it was killing him on the inside.

Gerard showed up after that month with flowers he didn't tell Frank he was coming. He convinced his mother not to tell him so it would be surprise.

Frank was in his room furiously typing on his laptop he was in a heated argument with one of his friends. He had his headphones in so he didn't hear the door open and since he was at his desk didn't see Gerard.

Gerard put the flowers on the bed walking up behind Frank, he put his hands over Frankse eyes almost getting hit in the head. Frank jumped yanking his headphones out of his ears.

As soon as Frank realized it was Gerard he jumped out of his chair hugging him as hard as he could. Gerard pulled Frank over to the bed handing him the flowers and Frank broke down.

Frank hadn't cried at all while Gerard ignored him because he didn't feel like it was his fault that they fought. Even though he told Gerard it was because he was being too needy of course Gerard told him it wasn't.

Which Frank realized that they were both in the wrong because Gerard had been stressing more than necessary. While Frank was bugging him about attention more than necessary.

They made up and Gerard went back to his house for break going to see him everyday. Franks brought back to present time by Georgia climbing up on him.

She shoves her painting in his face "daddy are you listing to me" he smiles and nods. Frank takes the painting it's a dog "I drew it for you I know you want one" he laughs.

Gerard picks her up and Frank stands up walking into the kitchen with Gerard following. "We'll put this on the fridge" Georgia squeals in excitement bouncing up and down.

Georgia goes to play in her room so Frank and Gerard can watch some TV and Gerards just staring at Frank. "Can I help you?" Frank asks Gerard leans over "yeah tell me what you were thinking about when Georgia was calling you".

Frank smiles and shakes his head "when we first started dating remember what my mom said to you". Gerard snorts "Jesus Christ she threatened to cut my dick off and staple it to my forehead".

They both start laughing "I told Mikey and he said she was going to make me a fucking limp dick unicorn". Frank laughs so hard when he snorts it hurts "fuck that hurt".

Georgia comes in pushing between them "cartoons" they shake their head turning on Spongebob. She falls asleep with her head on Franks lap talking in her sleep.


End file.
